Another Chance
by brightdarknessx
Summary: "Why did you break up with me?" "Why do you care?" / One Shot! Hope ya like! / T because I'm crazy


**Hey Guys!**

**Don't worry, I did not forget about What Hurts The Most, I just had sudden inspiration for this one shot. Now, this is about kick but I wanted to create a powerful one shot, one that makes you cry of happiness or sadness, so if you cried, yay! **

**Thanks and happy reading! **

* * *

"Jack! Jack! Hey! Wait up!" I heard Kim Crawford cry out.

My heart started to race with hope as I turned and saw her face, smiling up at me.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" I asked, wearing my first genuine smile for weeks.

"Nothing much! Okay so listen, I kinda miss being with you so I was wondering if we could kinda...pretend our relationship never happened and go back to being best friends," she said with a huge smile on her face.

I couldn't help but drop my smile. I couldn't help but sigh with hopelessness.

"Um yeah sure," I said weakly.

"Great! See you in class!"

"Kim please wait!" I blurted out.

"What's up?"

"Please tell me why you broke up with me"

Her eyes burned into mine but she quickly tore them away.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I CARE!?" I screamed, losing control. "You hurt me Kim! I loved you and you left me without a second thought. You didn't tell me why you broke up with me or anything! I cried Kim. I _cried_. I cried for the first time in years. I didn't cry when my mom or my uncle died but I cried when you left me, probably for someone better than me."

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned away to force the tears back down before I turned back around, carefully avoiding her eyes.

"We were dating for two entire years Kim. Maybe you planned it this way to make me hurt even more. You broke up with me on our anniversary. The best two years of my life...it was probably just a game to you. Sure, I was known as "the player" but I never went out with anyone. You know why? Because I was waiting for my chance with you. You're probably going to say something like "why me when you can have any girl in the school?" Because Kim. You're beautiful, smart, talented, athletic, badass... You get it."

I shook my head violently. Kim never understood that she was perfect.

I laughed a little.

"I guess it's karma that the only girl I can't get is the only girl I want to be with."

"But Kim," I said seriously, "one of the biggest reasons why you hurt me that day was because I was going to promise my life, my love, my everything to you."

I took out a box and opened it so she could see.

I heard a small cry, barely audible, as I glanced up to see her face.

It was a promise ring. I was going to give it to her on our two year anniversary.

"Oh Jack, I'm so..."

"Save your apologies Kim, I don't want to talk about it," I said, turning my head so she couldn't see. The night I had reserved dinner at the best restaurant in Seaford. So I could get it delivered with her food. So cliche.

"Every time I see you talking to another guy, flirting, kissing...I get jealous. But it hurts when I can't do anything about it. I can't beat the guy up for messing with my girl. I can't do anything but watch and hope that this guy doesn't get the chance to get your love. But most of all, it hurts when I can't call you mine."

I shut my eyes, remembering the painful memory of the day I saw Brett pushing Kim against the locker and kissing her as hard as he could. Kim moaning with pleasure every few seconds. I had watched her, not caring if people saw me crying as I could felt the tears trickling down my face. A mere _two days_ after our breakup and she seemed to be perfectly happy.

"I know Brett is better than me, more handsome or whatever! But he doesn't love you for you! It's probably just a bet or something! And even if it wasn't, I would still love you more than anyone could ever love you. I would cry the most if you left me, and I would need you the most once I realize you were never coming back."

"Jack," Kim breathed.

I stole a glance and saw her brown eyes, filled with sorrow but not of forgiveness.

"You know we can still be best friends right?"

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE KIM! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND."

I slammed my hand against the pavement, an echoing crack sounding around the street. I felt no pain, just the pain of the possibility of never hearing Kim love me again.

"How am I supposed to live with being your best friend after I've dated you? After I know you've felt the same way once before?"

"You've done it before Jack," she whispered, taking glances at my hand, red and swollen.

"That was before our two year relationship Kim! I could live with it then because I had this thought that we would never be anything more. But now, I know what it's like to be able to hug you whenever, feel your lips on mine whenever, and telling everyone to back off every time they looked at you." I chuckle escaped my lips after this.

Kim made no attempt to take me back. I couldn't help but let out another sigh. My heart couldn't help but drop a little lower as I could feel more tears building up.

"Kim, I don't know what to do with myself anymore. After you broke up with me, I didn't leave my room for days. I only stared at old pictures of what we used to be, hanging on my walls, haunting me."

One picture, the one on the night of their first kiss. It had been the best moment of my life; knowing that he had the one girl he loved as his girlfriend and that she loved him back.

"I must've done something horribly wrong if it caused you to break up with me. I'll never forgive myself. If there is any way you can take me back, any way you could possibly forgive me. I promise to be the perfect boyfriend, I promise to be the one that loves you the most. I know you're dating Brett right now. But I hope that maybe soon, you'll realize that he doesn't really care for you. I know you're going to say 'you're just jealous Jack!' But I've seen him cheating on you."

I saw Kim's eyes glaze up at the sound that Brett could be cheating on her. I smiled a little, knowing she trusted me a little bit.

"Kim, don't cry. He's not worth it. If he's stupid enough to let you go, then let him go. You're perfect in every way possible. You always say you have flaws but your flaws are perfect. I know I'm completely in love with you. I know what my feelings are. I know how much I feel for you, and let me tell you, it's a lot. Please don't waste your time with guys that only care about your looks. If you won't take me back, find some guy that's more worthy of you. Please. It's only more painful if you accept a player."

She glanced at me at the sound of player and my heart broke.

_She won't trust you, you idiot._

"The worst possible thing is to be friend zoned by the girl you love...twice."

I looked back on our earlier years, before we were a couple. How I got pissed at all the guys that were lucky to even have Kim's heart and they were stupid enough to lose it. Stupid enough to let her go.

I was pathetic. I was hopelessly in love with Kim and I never made a move. I was to scared of rejection, too scared that Kim would never talk to me again. Too scared that I would lose my mind if she never talked to me again.

In the past few weeks, I understood why I was scared. Not having Kim by my side was painful. Not being able to talk to her whenever I wanted, not being able to tease her whenever was painful.

"I know I don't deserve you." I sighed out. It was true. How I was even so lucky to get Kim for two years, I had no idea. Although, now I know. The gods planned it so that all she would do was hurt me in the end.

I looked up into the sky and silently cursed the gods that planned that moment.

"You have my heart Kim. You will never be able to give it to someone else. It can even be after two years, five years, ten years, I don't care. I'll wait forever for you. I'll never be more in love with anyone else."

Her eyes locked with mine.

"I don't know why you broke up with me, but if it was because I cheated or whatever, I can tell you whoever you saw, it wasn't me. I would never, ever cheat on you. It would risk losing you. And I will never, ever, let you go if you please come back."

She turned away and I let myself drop to the ground, tears streaming down my face, I placed the promise ring on the ground and ran.

I glanced behind me and smiled.

Kim picked up the ring.

* * *

**Yay! I hope I made some people cry! I thought of this scenario in my own life and I found it strong and powerful so I made this(: **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it:)**

**xx**


End file.
